El lado obscuro de la Luna
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (IasonRiki) Seis meses han pasado desde que Iason dejó en libertad a Riki... Seis meses más han pasado y ninguno de los dos puede soportarlo más. YAOI Lemon. AUTOR: Roo.


**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES  ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.  A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA, YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com**

**I D: 1 6 0 5 8 6**

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

             El lado obscuro de la luna

             Por: Roo  

              (dragones_fei@yahoo.com)

El suave sonido de la lluvia vespertina, golpeaba los envases y restos de basura, en las miserables calles situadas en las afueras de Ceres. Riki caminaba solitario; sus ojos seguían las inertes luces de neón que se reflejaban en el brillante y negro pavimento. Jamás se había sentido tan completamente solo. Y se odiaba por eso.

Habían pasado menos de seis meses desde que se marchó de Eos, escapando de la sedosa comodidad de la cama de Iason. Menos de seis meses, y la ansiedad no se había disipado. A pesar del compañerismo de su banda "Bison", y el empalagoso cuidado y atención de su primer amante, Guy, Riki se encontraba distraído. El recuerdo de aquella habitación inundada de luz de luna, Iason excitado sobre él, esa profunda y exquisita voz exigiéndole un placer mutuo... Incluso el seductor encanto de esos fuertes brazos de acero, cerrados alrededor de él mientras dormía. Como si fueran espíritus perdidos y atormentados, esos pensamientos perturbaban a Riki sin cesar.

Al principio, pensó calmar su debilidad con alcohol, pero la bebida sólo dejó su mente algo confusa, nublada y susceptible al anhelo que sentía en todo momento. A veces, cuando la mente de Riki oscilaba entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad, podía sentir un atisbo de caricia de unos rubios cabellos sobre su mejilla, o un cálido aliento cerca de su oreja. Cuando creía percibir el olor de la piel de Iason sobre él, los vellos de su piel se erizaban de placer y anticipación. En ocasiones como esa, cuando sentía las ilusiones tan reales que podía llorar, era cuando cuestionaba su lucidez. 

Su único consuelo eran estos paseos banales sobre las desiertas calles prohibidas. Casi cada noche, los pies de Riki lo llevaban al lugar en donde conoció a su dueño. En donde Iason le había salvado, reclamado como suyo y, finalmente, le había maldecido con su constante estado de deseo desmedido. Aquí, en este lugar, Riki podía lamentar las injusticias de su vida; la lluvia lloraría las lágrimas que él no podía derramar.

No importaba a donde fuera Riki, no importaba qué vida escogiera, el vacío del deseo insatisfecho le consumiría. Se sentía más atrapado sin Iason, que cuando vestía las cadenas de esclavo sexual. Por lo menos, en ese entonces, sería toda la culpa de Iason, y podía externar falsas protestas para salvar su orgullo herido. Pero ahora, sólo, frío y empapado, casi hambriento y vagando medio consciente en un callejón abandonado...

Ni siquiera el orgullo de Riki podía apartarle de la sensualidad de Iason.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seis meses.

Seis meses, y ni una palabra.

Dedos largos y elegantes encerrados en unos finos guantes blancos golpeaban silenciosamente el escritorio de Iason. El Rubio estaba sentado tan erguido como si fuera una estatua. Sólo el subir y bajar de su pecho cuando respiraba, y el casi inaudible sonido de sus dedos contra su escritorio, probaban que estaba vivo. Sus ojos de hielo observaban la noche a través de la ventana ante él. Para cualquiera, parecería que se hubiera vuelto loco. Pero Iason sabía que no lo estaba. Qué fácil escape: la locura.

En algún lugar, fuera de las brillantes luces de Tanagura, se encontraba Riki... fuera de su alcance. Como un sabueso con el olor a sangre, los pensamientos de Iason no podían alejarse del chico. Imágenes de Riki le ahogaban, le manipulaban, le clavaban estacas de frustración en el estómago y, aún así, él no movía un solo dedo para cambiar esa situación.

Estaba sentado perfectamente erguido, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la calma.  Debía parecer indiferente. Debía permitir que esta situación continuara sólo un poco más, por lo menos. Debía probar que él tenía el máximo control.

Pero...

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, la necesidad de Riki se hacía más grande, más fuerte, amenazaba con sobrepasar sus límites. Iason sabía cuál era la desafiante explicación. Miles de veces Raoul le había suplicado una respuesta...

_"¿Por qué éste chico de raza tan baja? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Qué podría despertar tal obsesión en Iason?"_

         Y miles de veces no podía poner sus razones en palabras. ¿Cómo describir el espíritu de Riki, su ardiente e indomable alma? ¿Cómo explicar la sensación de la aterciopelada piel desnuda de Riki contra la suya propia? ¿Los pequeños gemidos y suspiros que atravesaban sus rosados y perfectos labios? Esas estrechas caderas que se levantaban y arqueaban hacia él, ante sus imperdonables embestidas. Ese desafiante cabello y su altanera mirada que le retaba todo el tiempo, haciéndole querer tomar, romper, traspasar, moldear, dominar y convertir en plena felicidad hasta la última parte de la esencia de Riki "El Obscuro". El agonizante deseo de abrazarlo suavemente después de haberle hecho suyo, habiendo cedido ante el deseo de él...

         Algunas veces, Iason se sentía como el sol, anhelando vivir tras el lado obscuro de la luna.

"Katze." Habló en la obscuridad.

         Al instante, la imagen del pelirrojo apareció en el tele-comunicador.

         Silencioso. Grave. Obediente.

         Katze.

"Tengo un trabajo para ti."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Talvez el alcohol afectó su sano juicio, o talvez el hambre le había llevado al límite, pero los instintos de Riki le decían que alguien le seguía de cerca. Zigzagueó hacia un callejón, pero fue en vano. Volteando violentamente sobre sí mismo, buscó entre el frío viento nocturno.

"¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

         Su voz sonó menos intimidante de lo que hubiese querido. Nadie respondió, pero algo siniestro se movió tras una bolsa de basura, causando que una botella cayera al suelo y se rompiera. Al escuchar el vidrio romperse, Riki corrió hacia donde estaba la basura, pateando la bolsa, listo para pelear...

         ...sólo para detenerse al ver que una bola negra caía como un pedazo de carbón, al suelo. Le observó por un momento; después se inclinó para verlo mejor. Dos ojos verdes como el jade le miraron, seguidos por un agudo maullido.

         Un gatito. Un gatito negro.

         Riki dejó salir un aliento contenido y rió ante su propia paranoia. Se volvió para continuar su camino, sorprendido cuando el pequeño monstruo le siguió.

"¿Mmm? ¿Quieres venir conmigo, pequeño felino? No tengo nada que pudieras desear..." Riki se estremeció. "¡Ni siquiera yo mismo puedo alimentarme!" Aun cuando dijo esto, caminó hacia el gato y lo levantó de la parte trasera de su cuello. El gato peleo y se retorció hasta el demonio, pero Riki ya se lo esperaba. Sin pensarlo más, envolvió a la criatura en su chaqueta de piel, tratando de no temblar cuando el húmedo abrigo rozó su vientre dolorido. El roñoso gato le arañó un poco, pero, para su fortuna, estaba suficientemente ebrio como para darle importancia.

         Caminaron juntos y, después de un rato, el gatito se acurrucó en la cálida chaqueta de Riki. Sabía que el animal se había dormido cuando no reaccionó ante el sonido de su estómago vacío. Suspirando, se detuvo ante una tienda de fideos, tratando de no salivar cuando los clientes comían sus alimentos. Aunque no pudiera pagar un plato de comida, por lo menos, podía saborear el aroma.

"¿Me permite comprarle un plato?" Una profunda voz se fundió en la conciencia de Riki. Maravilloso, otro maniático buscando llevárselo a la cama. No estaba _tan_ hambriento.

"¡Piérdete idio---Katze!"

         Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo mientras asentía.

"Riki." Dijo con un tono cálido, afectivo... nada que ver con el Katze que había conocido anteriormente.

         De pronto sintió un agudo dolor y se estremeció completamente. Riki se dio cuenta de que el gatito había despertado y había clavado sus garras en su piel. Pero no podía pensar en moverse o hablar.

"Riki." Susurró Katze mirándolo. "Relájate, no estoy aquí para llevarte de regreso."

         No iba a regresar. Las palabras le hundieron lentamente, pero Riki se tranquilizó en sólo unos momentos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó Riki. Con Katze, nada era seguro.

"Estoy en este barrio por trabajo." Riki asintió, sabiendo que Katze estaba trabajando para Iason. Riki no podía evitar pensar que él mismo estaba envuelto en todo eso.  

"¿Y?"

"Y te vi, y pensé que talvez estarías interesado en compartir el almuerzo conmigo." Siempre directo al punto, Katze. Nunca se andaba con rodeos ni falsas excusas. Él quería comprarle el almuerzo. ¿Pero no lo iba a llevar de regreso? Un largo silencio siguió a su conversación. Riki levantó la mirada hacia los ojos lavanda de Katze.

"Si... si no quieres mi compañía yo comprendo." Katze hizo una ligera reverencia y dio media vuelta.

         Algo dentro de Riki le decía que estaba bien. Además, él no quería estar solo esa noche.

"¿Tú pagas?" Preguntó Riki.

         Katze volteó para mirarlo mientras reía. 

"Por supuesto."

         Cálida y seca. El restaurante parecía lo suficientemente acogedor para detenerse en él y descansar. Riki pensó en irse a sentar en una de las mesas, pero Katze fue directo a la barra y tomó asiento. Cautelosamente, Riki imitó a Katze y se sentó junto a él. Riki le miró, mientras Katze ordenaba los fideos y cerveza. Siguió mirándole mientras encendía un cigarro y le aspiraba profundamente. Finalmente, con un aire casual, el pelirrojo levantó la mirada hacia él.

"¿Qué?"

"Has cambiado." Susurró Riki. No podía verlo con claridad, pero algo en la forma de ser de Katze le parecía más gentil, no tan a la defensiva.

"No, no he cambiado."

         Riki frunció el ceño. No podía explicarlo.

"Sí. Has cambiado, hacia mí. Estás... estás siendo amable."

"¿Y qué?" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Que eso me pone nervioso."

         Katze rió por lo bajo. 

"Entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, no intentaré nada contigo."

         Riki cursó los brazos sobre la barra, pensativo.

"No. No pensé que fueras a intentar algo. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber el motivo de nuestro súbito encuentro."

"¿Es que debe haber algún motivo para vernos?" Dijo Katze, mientras su lengua lamía la base de su cigarro al aspirar de él y exhalar el humo sobre Riki.

         Riki no apartó la mirada.

"Ambos somos ratas callejeras. Deberías saber mentir mejor." Dijo Riki entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente.

"Aún así debo mentirte." Aunque trataba de medir su voz, sonaba algo irritada. "Mira, yo estoy aquí, tú estás aquí. Tú tienes hambre y yo estoy invitándote. No me hagas cambiar de opinión, ¿de acuerdo?"

         Riki miró al pequeño bulto moviéndose en su chaqueta, escuchó su estómago rugir más fuerte que una bestia, pero no se inmutó. Demasiado cansado para darle importancia.

         La comida llegó en poco tiempo y Riki partió los palillos chinos antes de llevarlos fideos a su boca. El calor de la sopa hacía que sus ojos brillaran como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y se obligó a soplarle antes de meter los calientes fideos a su boca. Dios, la comida era el verdadero paraíso. Caliente, espesa y suave en la sopa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había comido? ¿Qué día fue? Demonios, ¡se sentía tan bien...!

         Riki abrió los ojos para ver cómo Katze lo miraba de un modo extraño.

"¿Qué?"

         Katze no habló. Simplemente se sirvió un poco de cerveza y bebió del tarro. Riki bebió una gran cantidad de la sopa de fideo de un solo golpe.

"No te vayas a ahogar." Advirtió Katze.

         Comieron en silencio, y mientras Riki intentaba no tirar su plato al piso, Katze daba pequeñas mordidas a su comida. Finalmente toda la demás gente salió de la tienda, y el silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, agradablemente. Aunque ninguna palabra había sido dicha desde hacía unos minutos, la tensión se había diluido considerablemente. Riki se sentía agradecido por la comida, pero sabía que no tenía que decirlo forzosamente, pues Katze ciertamente podía sentirlo.

         El pelirrojo observó a Riki terminar su platillo con una expresión casi fraternal en su rostro. Riki sonrió y limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano. El repentino movimiento hizo que el gato se maullara, y el dueño de la tienda miró algo molesto a Riki.

"¿Tiene algo de leche para mi amigo?" Dijo sonriendo al hombre al otro lado de la barra.

"¡Oye, saca a ese animal de mi tienda en este instante! ¡Es antihigiénico!"

         Riki se preparó para responderle al hombre cuando Katze le interrumpió.

"Un tazón de leche, por favor." El pelirrojo se convirtió en una persona fría y calculadora frente a los ojos de Riki al decir aquella frase. Rápidamente, el hombre obedeció y, pronto, el gatito lamía la leche de su tazón.

         Riki observó cómo el gato lamía desesperadamente la leche, haciendo ruidos raros. El recuerdo de su propio comportamiento, similar al del gato, al beber su sopa, le hizo sonrojarse levemente. Aclaró su garganta algo nervioso.

"Vaya, debí imaginarlo. Una mascota teniendo una mascota. Ahora esto se ha vuelto todo un alboroto."

         Katze ni siquiera le miró. 

"Talvez deberías castrarlo y tenerlo como Furniture (mobiliario)." Dijo con un tono  tan áspero que podía hasta erosionar la barra de la tienda.

         Riki rió burlándose de lo que había dicho.

"Nah... Es demasiado bueno para serlo. Tendría que ser tan desgraciado y hostil como tú..." Cuando Katze volteó a verlo, Riki le miró desafiante, hasta que, después de un momento, ambos rieron.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, acariciando al gato.

         Riki lo pensó por un momento.

"Soot."

"Original." Una faja de billetes pasaron de la cartera de Katze a la barra mientras se levantaba para irse. "Guarde el cambio." Dijo con el cigarro en la boca.

"Entonces, ¿ya debes regresar?" Dijo Riki levantándose, también.

         Katze asintió. 

"¿Te puedo llevar a algún lugar? Te enfermarás si andas caminando por ahí con esta lluvia. Y tampoco le hará bien a Soot." El hombre levantó al gato con una mano y lo mantuvo bajo su brazo. "Vamos, por aquí."

         Después de pensarlo dos veces, Riki siguió a Katze hasta que llegaron al automóvil. Inmediatamente después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues al entrar al automóvil, se dio cuenta de que estaba impregnado de la colonia de Iason. Cerró sus puños fuertemente mientras apretaba los ojos, tratando de contener sus emociones.

"¿Sucede algo, Riki?"

"Esto trae viejos recuerdos." ¿En realidad era su voz la que sonaba tan ronca?

"¿A dónde te llevo?"

         Riki le indicó el camino de regreso a su apartamento. Al principió creyó que Katze se perdería con tanta lluvia, pero parecía que estaba acostumbrado a esos barrios. Era él y no Katze, quien se sentía confundido y perdido, como un barco abandonado a su suerte en medio de un violento mar.

         Pronto llegaron a su apartamento.

"Agradable lugar."

"Por supuesto, es fantástico." Riki no podía salir del auto. Olía a _él_. El asiento aún tenía la calidez de _su_ masculino cuerpo. Las manijas plateadas y las ventanas brillaban impecables, debido a que Iason siempre vestía sus guantes blancos. Pero la esencia de Iason en el auto era inconfundible.

"¿Riki?"

"¿Sí?"

         Katze sólo le miró a través del espejo retrovisor y Riki entendió que debía hablar.

"¿Él... él se encuentra bien?" Susurró. Podía sentir arder sus mejillas ante la pregunta, mientras la lluvia que caía afuera era el único sonido que se percibía.

"No, no me parece que lo esté." Dijo Katze mientras buscaba otro cigarro.

         La curiosidad le ganó.

"¿Qué le sucede?"

         Antes de decir cualquier cosa, Katze aspiró profundamente.

"Aparentemente nada. Pero por dentro... pienso que él te extraña, Riki."

"No bromees." Katze no dijo más, y los segundos se volvieron incómodos minutos. "¿Te mandó a vigilarme? ¿Katze?"

"Me mandó a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien." Dijo aún mirándolo por el espejo.

"¡Maldición!" Un mar de emociones encontradas parecía querer ahogarle. "¡¿Qué demonios le interesa?!"

         Katze aguardó hasta que Riki terminó con su sermón y habló.

"Tenías frío y hambre, ¿no es así?"

         Riki se avergonzó. ¿Qué respuesta esperaba Katze? Demonios, realmente se sentía mal. Miserable. Eso era; completamente miserable.

"Talvez, pero no pedí ningún favor."

         Katze volteó para mirarlo.

"Bien por ti, Riki."

         Riki se incomodó al sentir esos ojos amatista intimidándole. No podía entender por qué Katze defendía con tanto esmero al hombre al que le temía y quien le había degradado tanto.

         El aire estaba cargado de humo de cigarro y el olor de su dueño. Le parecía extraño que no le molestara como creyó que le molestaría. De pronto se vio a sí mismo tomando grandes y placenteras bocanadas de aire.

"Dijiste que él me extraña. ¿Tratará de venir por mí? Ahora que..." Riki miró su apartamento. "¿Ahora que sabe dónde vivo?"

"Posiblemente. Él ya sabía donde vives..." Dijo Katze inexpresivo como una roca. Riki miró los labios de Katze mientras fumaba su blanco y delgado cigarro.

"Por favor, cuídalo." Una delgada ceja se levantó como respuesta y Riki volteó la mirada sintiéndose nervioso. "Quiero decir, cuídalo para que no me moleste más."

         Katze asintió y miró el asiento para pasajeros, levantando a Soot con una de sus largas y duras manos.

"Cuídate tú, y no vendrá a molestarte."

         Riki tomó a Soot, tratando de no perderse en la mirada de Katze.

"Yo... no puedo quedármelo..."

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo, eh... quedarme con Soot. No podría mantenerlo."

         Se miraron por unos segundos, mientras el humo blanco se elevaba sobre los ojos asesinos de Katze. El pelirrojo asintió y tomó a Soot de nuevo.

"¿Qué—?" Iba a preguntar Riki, confundido.

"Tengo ratas. Talvez Soot me pueda ayudar con eso cuando crezca un poco más." Katze apartó el cigarro de sus labios y lo apagó aplastándolo en el cenicero de su auto, antes de colocar a Soot sobre sus piernas. Riki sonrió.

"Claro. Bueno..." Irguiéndose, Riki se movió hacia la puerta del automóvil. "Gracias... eso creo. Y por la comida también."

         Abrió la puerta del auto y puso un pie fuera de él.

"¡Riki!" La lluvia opacó un poco la voz de Katze, pero la desesperación sobrepasó el ruido de las gotas cayendo. "Recuerda lo que dije de cuidarte tú mismo. Apártate de los problemas y tú te darás tu tiempo."

         Riki se detuvo en medio de la lluvia asintiendo, sin entender completamente lo que había querido decir Katze, pero sintiendo la necesidad de darle alguna señal de que le había escuchado. Dejó que algo de emoción se mostrara en sus facciones al gritarle.

"Tú también, Katze." Respondió cerrando la puerta del automóvil de golpe, antes de correr hacia su edificio.

_Sólo era cuestión de tiempo._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Seis meses más habían pasado y Riki aún podía sentir la desolación de aquella fría tarde calarle los huesos cada vez que lo recordaba. Entró en la ducha y abrió completamente la llave del agua caliente, deseando que el calor quemara sus dudas sobre él mismo. Katze dijo que Iason le extrañaba, pero ni una palabra... ni una sola palabra en todo este tiempo... Todo un año e Iason no había intentado reclamarlo.

_¿Por qué ese dolor le hería más que cualquier otro?_

         Iason jamás vendría por él. ¿Acaso ese episodio con Bison no probaba que Iason sólo había querido jugar con él y que jamás sería de importancia para él? Algo dentro de él comenzó a helarse, endurecerse y entumecerse hasta que lo único que podía sentir era una vorágine ardiente y helada de odio y miedo. Se odió por aún desear a su dueño. Pero, más que eso, le asustaba cómo sus deseos desenfrenados le atormentarían por siempre. Sin Iason, él jamás se sentiría completo.

_Iason..._

         Riki comenzó a tallar agresivamente sus brazos y su espalda, sin importarle que el agua y el jabón salpicaran las puertas de vidrio. Raspó tanto su piel, dejando que se tornara de color rosa e incluso se levantara en algunas partes, deseando que el dolor se llevara todos los recuerdos de aquel placer.

Inútilmente.

         Se detuvo colocando ambas manos sobre la pared, temblando ligeramente. Dejó que el agua cayera completamente sobre él; ni siquiera parpadeó cuando los pequeños ríos de agua caían en sus ojos y sobre su nariz y sus labios.

         _Labios_ tan suaves, tan exigentes y persistentes cada noche, obligando a Riki a abrir su boca, a permitir la tierna invasión. Obligándolo a desearlo, a responder con ansia...

         Encarar su debilidad le destruía.

         Como si fuera un rayo láser disparado contra él, desgarrando su piel, marcándola con cicatrices y heridas abiertas que destilaban sangre.

         _Sangre_ que escapaba de su labio inferior cuando luchaba por no ceder ante esos sedosos labios y esos ojos de zafiro. Esas incitantes manos, buscando cada secreto y debilidad para usarlo en su contra.

"¡Iason!"

         Riki parpadeó anonadado, mirando el resultado de su orgasmo sobre la pared. La evidencia de su deseo contenido, sin siquiera haberse tocado. Cerró los ojos, queriendo, desesperadamente, morir. Talvez debería terminar con todo esa misma noche, ¿no? Salió de la ducha y se colocó una toalla sobre su cintura, caminando lentamente hacia su habitación. Sus últimos pensamientos se centraban en cómo acabar con su vida, pero cuando abrió los ojos, quedó petrificado.

"¡Ia... Iason! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a ver tu rostro, nunca más!"

"Vine por ti."

         Su suave y fuerte voz estaba cargada de pura seducción. Él conocía muy bien esa voz. Oh, Riki podía protestar, podía llorar lágrimas de sangre, pero ambos sabían cómo acabaría esa noche.

         Iason se veía maravilloso –radiante y eterno, como el sol. Su cabello caía hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura. Se veía más pálido, de algún modo, más delgado, pero aún tan intocablemente hermoso. Riki no podía respirar, ni siquiera podía pensar. No se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo a Iason mientras retrocedía hacia la cama. Desesperado por retrasar lo inevitable, Riki dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

"¡¿Qué pasará con Guy?!"

"No sé. Talvez podría forzar su mente un poco y... ¿hacerlo una dócil muñeca sexual?"

¿Guy? ¿El duro, obstinado y frío Guy? Ni una sola característica de él indicaba que sería un buen esclavo sexual.

"¡Estás bromeando!"

         La esencia única de Iason llenaba todos sus sentidos y se inclinó posesivamente sobre él recostándole en la cama. Riki se estremeció al sentir el poder que su dueño aún emanaba.

"¿Alguna vez me has escuchado bromear?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Regresa a Eos. El juego terminó."

         Riki se sintió impotente mientras miraba cómo Iason se quitaba su traje lentamente. La mente de Riki buscaba desesperadamente una salida, pero su cuerpo se rebelaba y se regocijaba al sentirle cerca.

"¡¿Por qué yo?! ¿Acaso no me liberaste?"

"Riki." La enigmática voz de Iason le impedía pensar. Iason se deshizo rápidamente de su vestimenta. "Espero que no me hayas malinterpretado..." Ahora sólo tenía puesto un ajustado traje negro que cubría todo su esbelto cuerpo. A Riki le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar pues aspiraba el aire casi desesperadamente. "Te dejé ir, pero aún tengo la licencia que prueba que me perteneces. Eres ahora... y siempre serás mi mascota."

         La mente de Riki comenzó a desvariar. Iason le quería... de regreso con él. Rabia, desesperación y deseo era lo que sentía Riki en le momento en que Iason se deshizo de su última prenda y colocó el anillo especial en el traicionero miembro de Riki. Con una arrogancia que ya conocía, Iason comenzó a acariciar su miembro hasta que se mantuvo erecto, mostrando abiertamente su deseo por Iason.

"¡Algún día... algún día voy a matarte!"

         Riki se aferró a los brazos de Iason cuando las oleadas de un estrecho calor se hicieron insoportables, e intentaba no mover sus caderas. Riki mordió su propio labio hasta hacerlo sangrar para negarle a Iason la satisfacción de oírle gemir.

"Sólo tú le podrías decir eso a alguien como yo..." Dijo Iason con una voz llena de calidez y admiración. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó recorriendo con su lengua desde su cuello hasta su barbilla, de la forma más sensual, lo que hizo que la resistencia de Riki se desvaneciera por completo. "Déjame oírte decirlo."

         Riki tragó saliva y se obligó a susurrar una de las palabras que había reprimido durante un año.

"Házmelo."

"Sí." La voz de Iason sonaba ansiosa. "Así está mejor..." Los primeros besos fueron caricias largas y tiernas pero, después de un año de no estar juntos, la pasión no podía ser reprimida.

         Iason presionó su cuerpo contra el de Riki deliciosamente, besando sus labios de un modo hambriento. Riki levantó la cabeza, deseando sentirle más. De algún modo, el hecho de que Iason le estuviera forzando a hacerlo, le quitaba las presiones y evitaba el odiarse a sí mismo. Esto era exactamente lo que deseaba, lo que lo había hecho esperar tanto tiempo. _Cobarde_, pensó de sí mismo.

         Iason dejó que todo el peso de su cuerpo recayera completamente sobre Riki, y éste sólo se regocijó al sentirlo. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Iason y levantó la cabeza para besar sus labios de nuevo. Pero se detuvo súbitamente al darse cuenta de su fatal error.

         Iason le miró a los ojos por un momento. Ambos hombres se quedaron inmóviles en la cama, como si estuvieran congelados. Después, Iason lo comprendió todo y apretó las muñecas de Riki fuertemente arriba de su cabeza. Iason se separó de él un poco y sus ojos bebieron sedientamente cada centímetro de la piel Riki. Delgados y fuertes dedos acariciaron íntimamente la hombría de Riki, endureciéndole en cuestión de segundos. El rostro de Iason estaba a pocos centímetros del de Riki, el mortificante placer de la intensa mirada de Iason sobrepasaba su pena interna.

"No. Mírame. Abre tus ojos, Riki."

         Los azules ojos de Iason cautivaban a Riki, y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas hacia Iason para sentirle más. Cuando la participación de Riki fue notoria, Iason liberó sus muñecas mientras profanaba la piel expuesta del cuello de Riki, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo. Los gemidos escapaban de la boca de Riki mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Iason tomó la mano de Riki y besó delicadamente cada dedo. Riki observó cuando Iason colocó esa mano en su propio corazón y se inclinó para rozar los labios de Riki con los suyos.

"Riki..."

         El pecho y abdomen de Riki fueron cubiertos de saliva mientras Iason lamía, acariciaba y besaba el camino hacia el sur, dirigiéndose a su latente erección. Riki se aferró a las sábanas cuando Iason se detuvo por unos segundos, y suspiró cuando, finalmente, sintió que la dulce calidez de la boca de Iason envolvía su miembro. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y, ahora, el dolor de ser reclamado por Iason llenaba cada parte de su ser...

         La cálida y húmeda lengua rodeó su miembro, moviéndose circularmente, incrementado cada vez más la velocidad, hasta que Riki comenzó a jadear, aturdido por el placer. Cuando Iason se cansó de ese juego, inclinó su cabeza hasta que sus pálidos labios rozaron los obscuros bellos púbicos. Lentamente se levantó y con una sensual mirada, Iason lamió el miembro de Riki con la punta de la lengua.

"¡Iason!"

         En cuanto gritó su nombre, el rostro Iason apareció frente a él y separó las piernas de Riki hasta que sus rodillas rozaron sus hombros. Su voz sonó ansiosa y peligrosa para Riki.

"He esperado demasiado tiempo, Riki. ¡No puedo esperar más, debo tenerte!"

         Riki gritó cuando Iason le penetró fuertemente y su miembro entró profundamente en él. Iason se quedó inmóvil por un momento, pero Riki aún no podía controlar su respiración. Iason colocó su sudorosa frente sobre la de Riki.

"Perdóname..." Susurró por lo bajo, para que sólo él lo escuchara.

         Esa palabra caló profundamente en él. Tomando dos puños del cabello rubio, Riki atrajo a Iason hacia él para besarle apasionadamente.

"Házmelo..." Murmuró secamente.

         Asintiendo, Iason le sostuvo firmemente, penetrándole aún más. Iason entró y salió de él lentamente, haciendo aún más intoxicante el ambiente en la habitación. Iason se tomó su tiempo y cuidado construyendo el crescendo. Riki pensaba que Iason se veía asombroso, después de tanto tiempo de haber sido privado de estar con él, pero sabía que no podía durar. Dejando de lado el odio y el temor, simplemente se pegó al cuerpo de Iason cuando sintió una oleada de deseo desenfrenado correr por sus venas.

         Iason entraba y salía de Riki desesperadamente, furiosamente, casi cruel en su intensidad. La cama amenazaba con romperse. El mismo Riki no podía acallar los sensuales gritos y gemidos que salían de su garganta al ser poseído salvajemente.

"Iason... Iason... ¡Iason...!"

         Iason se inclinó hacia él, fundiendo sus labios con los de Riki, mientras le penetraba intensamente. Los rubios cabellos caían sobre sus rostros mientras Iason besaba los labios de Riki sensualmente. El abdomen de Iason le proporcionaba una increíble fricción, y Riki se arqueó hacia Iason, presionándose contra su cuerpo, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro del rubio, complaciendo a Iason con el contacto de sus pieles y sus pequeños gemidos.

         Cuando Iason mordió su hombro, posesivamente, Riki sintió que ardía en deseo y placer y derramó su esencia, humedeciendo el pecho y abdomen de Iason. Iason gimió fuertemente, mientras seguía moviéndose más lentamente dentro de él. Riki podía sentir los testículos de Iason presionarse contra la piel de sus glúteos. 

         Riki disfrutó la sensación del miembro de Iason llenando completamente todo su ser. Iason entró una última vez en él y se sintió caer de un precipicio. A través del ardiente sentimiento de plenitud, Riki pudo ver a Iason estremecerse cuando alcanzó el clímax, penetrándole un poco más profundo la última vez. Se veía casi doloroso, y Riki apartó los rubios cabellos de los ojos Iason mientras esperaba a que Iason terminara.

         Riki gimió cuando el cuerpo de Iason finalmente cayó sobre él, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban sintiendo la asfixiante pasión llenándolos. Iason hundió su rostro en el cuello de Riki y lo besó; después lamió el sudor en su garganta, antes de volver a besarlo larga y profundamente.

         Mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto, Riki pudo sentir el dorso de la mano de Iason acariciando su mejilla. Dulces besos cayeron como cascada sobre sus mejillas y sus párpados, mientras salía de su cuerpo.

         Riki gimió fuertemente, sonrojándose mientras bajaba sus piernas y trataba de ignorar la ardiente sensación entre sus piernas. Iason permaneció encima de él, besando suavemente su barbilla y cuello.

         La mirada de Iason le indicaba que no aceptaría una negativa.

"Regresa a mí."

         Cansado, Riki asintió, dándole la espalda, derrotado. Se abrazó a sus piernas, en posición fetal, para minimizar el dolor en su cansado cuerpo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. De pronto Iason hizo algo tan dulce y tierno... Colocó las frazadas sobre ambos, y colocó a Riki entre su hombre y cuello, besando su frente. Sus dedos acariciaron cariñosamente la espalda y glúteos de Riki, arrullándole para que durmiera tranquilo.

"Empaca tus cosas, y regresa a mí mañana, Riki." Susurró esa sensual voz en la envidiable noche.

"Sí, Iason." Respondió, susurrando las palabras. Riki cayó dormido fácilmente, abrazado al cuerpo de Iason. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Antes de que despuntara el alba, Iason se vistió rápidamente, tratando de no despertar a Riki. La noche anterior había poseído al chico de una forma imperdonable, incluso le había penetrado sin preparación ni consideración alguna. Nunca nada le había hecho perder el control de esa manera; había subestimado completamente su dependencia de Riki. Iason le necesitaba como necesitaba el aire para respirar.

         Se veía tan tranquilo y en paz, ahí recostado. Sus obscuros cabellos caían sobre su rostro, y la sombra sus pestañas se posaba sobre sus jóvenes mejillas. Cuando Riki regresara a Eos, Iason le haría el amor. Le ahogaría en adoración, le haría el amor por horas cada noche y le seduciría tan intensamente que jamás volvería a desear irse de allí.

         Iason se prometió que ni siquiera la muerte les separaría.

         Se inclinó para besar muy suavemente el cabello de Riki. Iason se colocó su abrigo y miró al chico por última vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Pasó una mano sobre su dorado cabello, obligándose a avanzar, mientras su corazón se ocultaba en el lado obscuro de la luna.

~*Fin*~


End file.
